Plants Vs. Zombies- the Cosmic Brain
Description Plants vs. Zombies- The Cosmic Brain (PVZCB) is a fan-made PVZ 4 Sequel that places in space, where you are an owner of one of the most green parts in space called Dave And U Inc., since the Earth was terminated by Dr. Zomboss and he died, Zombies moved from different parts of the universe and you've found that multiple zombies found a Cosmic Chain Of planets called Brainz, Pink Zop, Slaym, BBoss, Zombrain, Solarbrain,Geniuz, And The Nervus are the planets that are discovered. Now you create an adventure that will spark the Revolution and stop the zombies from eating the 8 brain planets. The zombies tracked that you have a plan to stop them so they will attack your spaceship chain. Areas # SpaceShip G01- Like all areas, This has 12 levels, you start with normal zombies and normal plants. # GDog Ship-a Dog house with biting and brown plants with just zombie workers and dogs instead of Robot Vacuums # Excess HeadQuarters- A random opening rectangular excess ship that gives you a floatpot and UFO zombies. # Center of The CD&U ring- you are ended up sucked in the center with still UFO Zombies, and you unlock the first 5 minigames here # Cosmic Nowhere- well you still have debris to put some plants and still UFO zombies and now with some sattelites # Biosphere- this time you're in a forrested lawn where normal and vehicle zombies appear,but unlike the other areas, this has 15 levels, with raining, ponds, and even sinkholes appear here # SpageShip AG01 (mini-game)- this is a completely different kind of area, with a pumpkin shielded weapon spaceship lasers zombies and runs out of ammo. good thing that you can put float pots with plants # Sheizus-a Asteroid so large that it was big enough to be a planet, an asteroid with full of water and some mysterious wooden bridges, you meet the water zombies (Octupus Zombie, Kayak Zombie,Pirate Zombies, And Snorkel Zombies) # Cosmic Brain Star- A star shaped brain was eaten by A LOT OF ZOMBIES, but stop them by using some Plants including the Cosmic Cabbage Pult # Cosmic Brain: Slaym- A unique planet with too much watery slime that was the reason why this is a unique planet # Nervus- a brain planet so dirty that it was condemned by zombies and they were forced to uncondemn the place, good thing CD&U have a Aeroclean that makes the plants survive # ZomLab 001 (BOSS LEVEL!)- A Spaceship labratory where you'll meet ZomBorg, Zomboss IV, Nervus III and the boss, ZOMBOSS V. Characters * U- or The Player * Cosmic Dave- or CC Dave, He was with you until level 6 at ZomLab 001, when he was killed by ZomBorg * Steve Cluster- A goodman from Sheizus that guides you the secrets of zombies, he was killed at level 1 at ZomLab 001 * Alisa Coztwo- a nurse at the GDog Ship, she knows when you need the dogs. She died at an attempt to put a K9 in space * Ingot- A friendly pixeled zombie from the 1.8th dimension, he died quickly when he was injected with Circlinium * Slim Dave- The 2nd Dimensional Dave, he only appeared at the biosphere at level 10 * Jag and Foxy- 2 animals appearing in the biosphere that blocks projectiles, Foxy was Slim Dave's Pet * Experiment 045-A Nano Zombie that was seen in the near end of the game and never fighted plants. Modes * Adventure * Mini Games * Survival * Level Replay * Custom Pick * Zombatar * Plantar New Plants Note: I cannot do a table Spaceship G01 * Peashooter * StarFlower * Expandicon * COMING SOON!!!! Category:Games